Convenient
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Having a large group to skate with is nice, but it also means that when someone gets sick, they're all inevitably going to catch it.


Written for an adorable prompt requesting Yuri and his skate dads all getting sick. Set post-anime, with Victor and Yuuri in Russia and Yuri pretty much living with them. Enjoy!

* * *

The benefits of having a group to skate with are plentiful, but one of the drawbacks is that when there's an illness going around, no one is safe. Mila is the first one to get sick, after coming home from a visit with her girlfriend Sara. She's out for a week, but not before she spreads it to Georgi, who had picked her up from the airport.

No one is particularly surprised when Yuri is the next one to catch it. He's never had a great immune system, and he's been pushing himself well past his limits to perfect his routines before the Russian Nationals.

It is a bit startling when he goes down in the middle of practice, passing out cold while he's still on the ice. Yakov scolds him, and Yuuri and Victor escort him home with orders not to let him come back for at least a week.

Sometime after Yuuri moved to Russia with Victor, Yuri had pretty much moved in with them. Yuri claimed that it was because it was closer to the rink and therefore more convenient, but Yuuri likes to think that somewhere, deep down, the teenager actually appreciates their company.

Yuuri warily suggests that Yuri should get some rest; he's expecting him to be even grumpier than usual. To his surprise, Yuri actually listens, and doesn't protest when Yuuri checks his temperature and plies him with soup. Yuri doesn't seem too uncomfortable, just tired and feverish. There's been a flu going around at Sara's home rink, so that's probably what this is.

Of course, since they live together, it isn't long before Victor and Yuuri are sick as well. Yuuri is the first one to fall ill as well, which results in Victor moving both him and Yuri to the living room and fussing over them constantly. Yuuri doesn't mind the attention, and Yuri seems to relish in it. The teenager is surprisingly clingy when he's sick, and spends most of the time curled up on the couch next to Yuuri with his head on the older skater's shoulder.

"Can you check his temperature again?" a worried Yuuri asks an equally concerned Victor. Just how high does Yuri's fever have to be for him to be acting so completely out of character?

Yuuri strokes Yuri's hair back from his forehead while they wait for the thermometer to work. "It's only 38.6," Victor announces, sounding puzzled. Yuri just yawns, snuggling closer to Yuuri before falling back asleep almost instantly.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him," Yuuri declares hoarsely. He's having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so he decides to take Yuri's suggestion and get some sleep as well. Victor promises to wake them up when it's time for medicine.

The next day, Victor is sick as well, and he joins them in their nest of blankets in the living room. It's a tight fit, but at least it's warm. Yuuri is anxious at first, wondering how they're going to take care of each other if they're all sick. Yuri, however, seems to be feeling a little better today and takes over Victor's caretaker role from the previous day, fetching water and medicine when needed.

From there, they trade off taking care of each other, with whoever is feeling the least crappy looking after the others. Yuri's fever spikes during the evening, so Yuuri, who feels stable enough to stand up, ends up making them soup. Meanwhile, Victor rubs Yuri's back as he coughs and shivers, murmuring words of comfort in Russian.

By the time Yuuri finishes making soup, he barely has enough energy to stumble back to the couch. Yuri seems to settle a little once he has some food in him, and they all manage to sleep through the night.

The next day passes in the same manner, with everyone taking shifts while the other two huddle together on the couch, coughing and shivering. They all seem to be on the mend at this point.

Yuri's fever finally breaks that evening, and he seems to be back to his old self. He shoves Yuuri away when he tries to check his temperature and grumbles when he takes care of the other two. Yuuri misses clingy, cuddly Yuri already, but at least he's got some pictures on his phone.

When Victor finally recovers, the first thing he does is post the aforementioned photos. Only Yuuri's interference stops Yuri from killing him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
